Examples of fiber-based communications networks where hybrid fiber/wire cables are used to deliver data/power, respectively, are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/490,988, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/836,600, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/837,989, which are incorporated herein by reference. The hybrid fiber/wire cables used in these fiber-based communications network include fiber for data communications and wire for power transmission.
In order to facilitate the transmission of both data and power using the hybrid fiber/wire cables, the hybrid fiber/wire cables are connected to end devices or interface devices of the fiber-based communications network. For example, as discussed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/836,600, connections may be achieved through a cabling interface with separate fiber and wire connectors, a dongle wherein the fibers are mechanically spliced, Small Form-factor Pluggable (SFP) cage-based interfaces, and/or a junction box internal or external to an end device or interface device.